A small stop in front of a shop
by Leikar
Summary: It was a very nice dress, and he found himself thinking about wearing it.


Joseph stopped suddenly in front of a window shop.

He was wandering around Karachi with Kakyoin. Everyone had wanted to relax in the hotel after the clash with the Lovers, but he found himself bored pretty fast without Avdol's company. He eventually decided to explore the city before dinner and, to his surprise, the student had offered to go with him saying that it wasn't safe to go alone and that, honestly, he was rather bored himself. They left Jotaro and Polnareff playing poker, the latter happening to be a more than competent player, and who was giving Jotaro a hard time.

In front of Joseph, and protected by the glass, was displayed a long dark blue dress, with silver details around the shoulders and the waist. The material seemed soft and light, much more comfortable than the rough clothes he was wearing at the moment. It was beautiful and expensive, but not too expensive for someone who could bring four other people into a travel around the world, stay in the fanciest hotels and pay for everything.

It was a very nice dress, and he found himself thinking about wearing it.

* * *

Dressing up as a woman in order to enter the nazi base didn't bring any kind of divine revelation into Joseph's life. His pride was hurt when the guards noticed him (well, when they weren't tricked even a bit, rather) but there were more pressing matters at the moment and he didn't think about it much. He defeated the Pillar Men, married Suzie Q and life went on. That had been all.

Except one day he found himself staring at his wife's dresses and wondering if it would feel as nice to wear one as it did the first time. If he could use some of her make up. If the high heels would hurt, but still be worth wearing. If he could wear some hairpins.

He liked his suits, his job, his wife, himself. He liked being 'Mr. Joestar, real estate agent'.

But sometimes, just sometimes, he was jealous at his wife. She was the one who got to be _Miss_ Joestar. And he wanted that too. Sometimes.

He took one of the dresses, one light green with a flower pattern, and put it in front of his body. He desperately wanted to try it on, but he was built like a truck and would torn it to shreds. And the Suzie Q would kill him because it was one of her favorites. He looked at the mirror and posed in a similar way to that day in the nazi base (or, at least, as similar as he remembered) being careful to not wrinkle it. He imagined himself shorter and slimmer, less muscular. His imagination rewarded him with the perfect image of _her_ self, and he felt a lump on his throat because he needed that. But he also felt like a monster. What kind of respectable man would want to be a woman, if only for a day?

Then Suzie Q entered home from buying groceries and Joseph had to hurriedly put back the dress and get out of the room to welcome his wife.

It wasn't usual that Joseph was at home and Suzie wasn't, but when the occasion arose, he always run into his wife's clothes, took one dress and walked with it around the room, pretending for a little while that the house was inhabited by two miss Joestars. Suzie Q saw him one day when she came back unusually soon and she tried to be quiet to surprise him.

Joseph's faces froze in a mask of terror and shame when he realized he had been caught, but much to his surprise, Suzie, after the initial shock, just smiled warmly at him and asked him if he wanted to wear a dress. Joseph looked down and confirmed it with a weak voice, awfully conscious of how much of a freak he was. Suzie kissed his cheek lightly and told him she would be right back; and half an hour later she entered home again with two dresses in the biggest size she could find and spent the rest of the afternoon sewing with a focused face. It was almost midnight when she finished, and she gave Joseph a dress she made sewing together parts of both clothes. He tried it after she insisted. Joseph's body was still more muscular than any normal person, honestly; but thanks to the blonde's modifications, his figure was a lot more feminine than the first time he had put on a dress. Suzie Q assured him that he looked great, that he could wear it anytime and that she would be more than glad to make more dresses for him. Or her.

And Joseph knew that she had never loved her wife so much.

The next one to discover about that part of Joseph was Lisa Lisa, in one of the trips she made to visit them. She was furious at first because Suzie was supposed to know how make up worked, and not turn her child's face into a complete disaster. And soon the married couple was forced to have an intense course on putting make up, much to Joseph's delight. Holly was also thrilled about having a dad that was also a mom, and that would very gladly accompany her and her stuffed animals on her tea parties.

Those were one of Joseph's happiest memories.

* * *

Mr. Joestar?" The voice of Kakyoin suddenly interrupted the older men's thoughts, startling him. Joseph realized he had been staring at the dress for too long.

"It's a… nice dress. Yes." He said, despite no one asking him about it. Then he turned around. "Let's got to the market. It's still early." And he started walking fast, wantig to get away from the shop and from his thoughts. His wife was one thing, but he was honestly afraid about what would the others think of his secret. He couldn't risk letting them know.

Kakyoin followed him close, after looking at the shop one more time.

"It is. It would be a fine gift for Miss Holly… Or maybe for you?" he suggested. And in a non-mischievous tone, surprisingly.

Shit. That kid was way to observant and smart. Joseph's stomach dropped and he froze. His mind was frantically looking for an answer but his cleverness had seemed to jump out of the window in the mist of panic. What if Kakyoin told the others? What would Avdol think? What would Jotaro think?

 _He would worry about Polnareff if the Frenchman wasn't simply unpredictable. He could start flirting with her, for all Joseph knew._

"Everyone is different. It's alright, Mr. Joestar, I understand." Kakyoin talked again, with a soft smile, and as if the word 'different' was particularly amusing for him "Or maybe… Miss Joestar?" he tried, tentatively.

Joseph looked at him astonished and then cackled, feeling his anxiety leaving his body and tears of relief forming in his eyes. That Kakyoin was a good kid.

"'Mr.' it's fine until we finish the trip." He assured him. He really didn't want to risk his secret more than necessary, and that shop had already been too much. Then he gave him a sincere smile "Thank you, Kakyoin."

* * *

Heavily based on character's reactions to Tequila Joseph in Eyes of Heaven. Also, it's the first time I write about a genderfluid character, I'm so sorry if it is terrible ;w;


End file.
